The Benzodiazepine analogs of Formula I of this invention are useful in treating various diseases caused by an excess of CCK or gastrin. Cholecystokinins (CCK) and gastrin are structurally related neuropeptides which exist in gastrointestinal tissue and in the central nervous system (see, V. Mutt, Gastrointestinal Hormones, G. B. J. Glass, Ed., Raven Press, N.Y. p. 169 and G. Nission, ibid, p. 127.
Cholecystokinins include CCK-33, a neuropeptide of thirty-three amino acids and its originally isolated form (see, Mutt and Jorpes, Biochem. J. 125, 678 (1971)), its carboxyl terminal octapeptide, CCK-8 (also a naturally-occurring neuropeptide and the minimum fully active sequence), and 39- and 12-amino acid forms. Gastrin occurs in 34-, 17- and 14-amino acid forms, with the minimum active sequence being the C-terminal tetrapeptide, Trp--Met--Asp--Phe--NH.sub.2, 2 which is the common structural element shared by both CCK and gastrin.
CCK's are believed to be physiological satiety hormones, thereby possibly playing an important role in appetite regulation (G. P. Smith, Eating and Its Disorders, A. J. Stunkard and E. Stellar, Eds, Raven Press, New York, 1984, p. 67), as well as also stimulating colonic motility, gall bladder contraction, pancreatic enzyme secretion, and inhibiting gastric emptying. They reportedly co-exist with dopamine in certain mid-brain neurons and thus m ay also play a role in the functioning of dopaminergic systems in the brain, in addition to serving as neurotransmitters in their own right (see: A. J. Prange et al., "Peptides in the Central Nervous System", Ann. Repts. Med. Chem. 17, 31, 33 [1982] and references cited therein; J. A. Williams, Biomed. Res. 3 107 [1982]; and J. E. Morley, Life Sci. 30, 479, ]1982]).
The primary role of gastrin, on the other hand, appears to be stimulation of the secretion of water and electrolytes in the stomach, and, as such, it is involved in control of gastric acid and pepsin secretion. Other physiological effects of gastrin then include increased mucosal blood flow and increased antral motility. Rat studies have shown that gastrin has a positive trophic effect on the gastric mucosa, as evidenced by increased DNA, RNA and protein synthesis. See e.g. U.S. Ser. No. 452,023.
Antagonists to CCK and to gastrin have been useful for preventing and treating CCK-related and/or gastrin-related disorders of the gastrointestinal (GI) and central nervous (CNS) systems of animals, preferably mammals, and especially those of humans. Just as there is some overlap in the biological activities of CCK and gastrin, antagonists also tend to have affinity for both receptors. In a practical sense, however, there is enough selectivity for the different receptors that greater activity against specific CCK- or gastrin-related disorders can often also be identified.
Selective CCK antagonists are themselves useful in treating CCK-related disorders of the appetite regulatory systems of animals as well as in potentiating and prolonging opiate-mediated analgesia, thus having utility in the treatment of pain [see P. L. Faris et al., Science 226, 1215 (1984)]. Selective gastrin antagonists are useful in the modulation of CNS behavior, as a palliative for gastrointestinal neoplasms, and in the treatment and prevention of gastrin-related disorders of the gastrointestinal system in humans and animals, such as peptic ulcers, Zollinger-Ellison syndrome, antral G cell hyperplasia and other conditions in which reduced gastrin activity is of therapeutic value. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,834. It is further expected that the CCK antagonists of Formula I are useful anxiolytic agents particularly in the treatment of panic and anxiety disorders.
Since CCK and gastrin also have trophic effects on certain tumors [K. Okyama, Hokkaido J. Med Sci., 60, 206-216 (1985)], antagonists of CCK and gastrin are useful in treating these tumors [see R. D. Beauchamp et al., Ann. Surg., 202,303 (1985)].
Distinct chemical classes of CCK-receptor antagonists have been reported R. Freidinger, Med. Res. Rev. 9, 271 (1989)]. The first class comprises derivatives of cyclic nucleotides, of which dibutyryl cyclic GMP has been shown to be the most potent by detailed structure-function studies (see, N. Barlas et al., Am. J. Physiol., 242, G 161 (1982) and P. Robberecht et al., Mol. Pharmacol., 17, 268 (1980)).
The second class comprises peptide antagonists which are C-terminal fragments and analogs of CCK, of which both shorter (Boc--Met--Asp--Phe--NH.sub.2, Met--Asp--Phe--NH.sub.2), and longer (Cbz--Tyr(SO.sub.3 H)--Met--Gly--Trp--Met--Asp--NH.sub.2) C-terminal fragments of CCK can function as CCK antagonists, according to recent structure-function studies (see, R. T. Jensen et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 757, 250 (1983), and M. Spanarkel et al., J. Biol. Chem., 258, 6746 (1983)). The latter compound was recently reported to be a partial agonist [see, J. M. Howard et al., Gastroenterology 86(5) Part 2, 1118 (1984)].
The third class of CCK-receptor antagonists comprises the amino acid derivatives: proglumide, a derivative of glutaramic acid, and the N-acyl tryptophans including para-chlorobenzoyl-L-tryptophan (benzotript), [see, W. F. Hahne et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 78, 6304 (1981), R. T. Jensen et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 761, 269 (1983)]. All of these compounds, however, are relatively weak antagonists of CCK (IC.sub.50 : generally 10.sup.-4 M [although more potent analogs of proglumide have been recently reported in F. Makovec et al., Arzneim-Forsch Drug Res., 35 (II), 1048 (1985) and in German Patent Application DE 3522506A1], but down to 10.sup.-6 M in the case of peptides), and the peptide CCK-antagonists have substantially stability and absorption problems.
In addition, a fourth class consists of improved CCK-antagonists comprising a nonpeptide of novel structure from fermentation sources [R. S. L. Chang et al., Science, 230, 177-179 (1985)[ and 3-substituted benzodiazepines based on this structure [published European Patent Applications 167 919, 167 920 and 169 392, B. E. Evans et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 83, p. 4918-4922 (1986) and R. S. L. Chang et al, ibid, p. 4923-4926] have also been reported.
No really effective receptor antagonists of the in vivo effects of gastrin have been reported (J. S. Morley, Gut Pept. Ulcer Proc., Hiroshima Symp. 2nd, 1983, p. 1), and very weak in vitro antagonists, such as proglumide and certain peptides have been described [(J. Martinez, J. Med. Chem. 27, 1597 (1984)]. Recently, however, pseudopeptide analogs of tetragastrin have been reported to be more effective gastrin antagonists than previous agents [J. Martinez et al., J. Med. Chem., 28, 1874-1879 (1985)].
A new class of Benzodiazepine antagonist compounds has further been reported which binds selectively to brain CCK (CCK-B) and gastrin receptors [see M. Bock et al., J. Med. Chem., 32, 13-16 (1989)]. One compound of interest reported in this reference to be a potent and selective antagonist of CCK-B receptors is (R)-N-(2,3-dihydro-1-methyl-2-oxo-5-phenyl-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-3-yl)-N.su p.1 -(3-methylphenyl) urea (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,834.) One disadvantage of the new CCK-B compound reported in Bock et al., J. Med. Chem., 32, 13-16 (1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,834, is that these CCK-B compounds are poorly water soluble.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide antagonists of CCK and gastrin. If an antagonist compound could be prepared which would bind with the cell surface receptor of CCK or gastrin, then the antagonist compounds of this invention could be used to block the effect of CCK and gastrin. Another object of the present invention is to provide novel CCK and gastrin antagonist compounds which are water soluble. Other objects of the present invention are to provide methods of inhibiting the action of CCK and gastrin through the administration of novel benzodiazepine analog compounds. The above and other object are accomplished by the present invention in the manner more fully described below.